


Our Future: You, Me and that little Brat

by KingCycris



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCycris/pseuds/KingCycris
Summary: Asami and Akito have been together for years. Akihito unexpectedly starts feeling ill, and then he finds out why. Asami in the other hand is finding his heir, he’s getting older and being with Akihito can’t secure him one. If what happens with them before they met each other is not a dream, then everything will be okay. Akihito will have someone with his life with or without Asami. Asami will still have Akihito for himself he thought, he’ll find his look-a-like brat, let Akihito be the mother and everything will be alright.This is a story before the meeting of Akihito and Asami,Time travel, fluff and mpreg.





	1. Prolouge

Akihito stares disbelieving on what is in front of him, like it’s a dangerous item he shouldn’t touch or he might die. There in the bathroom sink lay what seem to be a pregnancy test, the object had a green smiley face to it, indicating positive.

He took a deep breath, he himself don’t understand what he feels. His annoyed and want to scream. It’s supposed to be a joke; Kou and Takato teased him about being pregnant, sick for weeks with same symptom of a pregnant woman, he try it just for fun and since he think it wouldn’t hurt to know, for he is man since birth. But karma seems to back fire on him.

So many questions formed in his mind. He even denies the fact that the pregnancy kit expired, have malfunction or any but as he check it, it worsened his feelings.

“I’m a man” he mumbles, his resolve slowly crumbling and accepting the fact presented in front of him. Then he froze in realization, if this situation is not a dream, then the baby he’s carrying was Asami’s child.

Fear flooded him, Asami may throw him if he finds him as a freak but if Asami may know about his condition, he fears the child’s life. Putting the life of their child in this kind of life is not ideal, but he won’t abort the baby that forming inside him. Never. But then, this may be all misconception.

He nods to that. Sighing and destroying the hideous pregnancy test and decide that he’ll go to the doctor tomorrow, not to confirm the ridiculous news but to find his real illness.

With that and everything he proceeds to continue his work. An hour has past after he finishes organizing the photos he recently captured with a cheating politician.

Bored and really don’t want to think what happened a while ago, Akihito proceed to check his teenage portfolio, his first ever taken photo appears then another and another.

Thirty minutes scanning photos and praising his awesomeness, he stumbles to a photo, he thought a dream, a forgotten dream, no erase that, an imagination, imagination that his teenage self creates, shines in the computer screen.

Shiver runs through his entire body, he felt nauseous to the cold he suddenly feels. Dizziness consumes him as he stares longer at the photo.

He feels like a bucket of cold water was thrown to him when everything comes back, his teenage memories with a child, a five year old child who claims to be his own who he thought is a dream, a product of his imagination.

His hands unconsciously get on his stomach, another covering his mouth as tears blur his vision.

“This is not true” Akihito sob, even if he does not go to the doctor tomorrow, the photo confirms everything; he is indeed pregnant with the bastard child.

In the picture, Akihito is in the park, smiling brightly, hugging a five year old, golden eyed, black haired child with a cheeky grin while waving in the camera.

The photo with mini Asami was taken by Kou and Takato, when he was seventeen years old. When one day he wakes up, goes to school, have a street fight then a crying little child appear out of nowhere, asking him why he is fighting those guys and hurting his self.

Akihito’s sob turns to chuckle as the child in his memories that clearly is blurred before, are slowly becoming clear, and remembering those golden eyes full of energy, brightness and joy, so different with the bastard’s.

Akihito leans to his chair, mind mess up, emotions in turmoil but one thing he wish for, for that child to appear in front of him and tell him what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami glare at nothing. Kirishima at the other hand is hesitating if he should continue on briefing his boss’ schedule. The atmosphere is somewhat suffocating, Asami’s business associates demands causing this.

Early this morning, after their 8:00 meeting, one of his associates suddenly asks when will Asami marry the mother of his supposedly heir.

Asami almost pull his gun and kill the man who asked the question in front of everyone, gladly Kirishima is there to clear all the misconception that the famous actress claims. Asami only meets the woman at least twice in an event, nothing more nothing less. But this cause more trouble than it should have been.

Some of his business partners, asks him when will he marry and get heir. They even threat that if he didn’t do it sooner, he may lost the company, they reasoned that the company should promotes family oriented CEO to boost its profit. But behind those, Asami and his assistant know that they all want to throw their daughters to him.

“Kirishima” Asami call, stopping Kirishima’s musing.

“Yes, Asami-sama” Kirishama readied his self from his boss order.

“You do remember the brat that I look alike” Asami said, not ask. Kirishima remembers a teenager claiming as Asami’s son a few years back. It seems like it’s only yesterday when that mysterious event happened. That brat really does look like Asami.

“You mean Ichiro-kun, Asami-sama?” Kirishima asks.

“Yes, if whatever he says is true then that means his born at this time. Find that child” Asami orders looking out in his office window.

“Hai, Asami-sama” Kirishima nodded and starts preparing everything.

If he finds the child, everything will be okay. Akihito will stay by his side, taking care the child with him. His kitten may retort but his sure that he’ll come around and with the babysitting before, Asami is sure that Akihito will be more than willing.

A few years back, Asami has the biggest shock in his life when a brat who looks likes him come barging in his office, angry and challenging him in a battle of real man that somewhat turned to feeding the child chocolates to stop his tantrum.

Asami is an only child so is his parents, so he doesn’t know anyone who has the same eye color like him. An Asami has only those golden eyes.

The child claims he comes from the future and that he is Asami’s son. Asami and his closes bodyguard Suoh and Kirishima laugh at this but the child challenge them with DNA test and that comes positive.

Now the only thing Asami should do is to convince his kitten to take care of the child when he will be found, with him, heck he’ll even asks Akihito to marry him if that what it takes. They’ve been together for years now, four to be exact. He sure his kitten will say yes. But then his Asami Ryuichi he can’t just get his kitten and child to danger. He needs to protect them. Akihito alone can be in any trouble anytime so was the other brat coming. If this world is weird as it is, Asami think that Ichiro-the other brat- is his and Akihito’s child. He has Asami’s look but he has Akihito’s bright and trouble magnet attitude.

Asami chuckle to this and only hope.

He hopes that look-alike brat will show up and tell him that Akihito is his mother.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Ichirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito meets a child while Asami meets a teenager who looks a lot like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All I can say is wow, the feedbacks are fast. Thank you for reviewing and reading, its overwhelming, I’ll try to update every five days. I thought this will only be a three to five chapter but when I start writing it, the lengths is so out of my habit. Sorry for the grammar and misspelling though, English is not my mother tongue. Thank you for all the support ☺  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the finder series, Yamane Ayano does.

Akihito didn’t break the staring contest he was in with the golden-eyed child who is fastly finishing all his pocky.

This morning he wakes up, ready to conquer the day, then some students picks on him because of his hair. A fight broke out and he limp away and settling down in the river bank then suddenly a child appeared, crying because of his recklessness, making Akihito confuse.

_“Who bothers anyway when if I participate in a brawl?”_ He asks his self.

“Okay, kid where your parents is? Shouldn’t you be in kindergarten or anything not here? Oh are you lost?” Akihito questions the kid. Glad that the kid stop crying when he gives him food. That is the only thing he knows to stop a crying child.

The kid only shakes his head no and stares at Akihito while munching the rest of the pocky.

“Can you even talk?” Akihito exclaims and lies back in the grass wincing when his shoulder hit the field.

The kid move and sit beside him, giving him the last pocky, Akihito happily accept it.

“We should go to the police station, they know what to do.” Akihito said, looking at the child who shakes his head no.

Akihito sighs and looks back at the kid. He’ll sure have a headache if the kid will continue not to cooperate.

He notices the kid’s golden eyes. It’s beautiful, it’s the first time he sees such colored orbs. He can’t stop staring, it’s mesmerizing and his shiny black hair seems so smooth. Sure this kid will be admired by a lot of girls heck even boys when he grows up.

Akihito can’t stop being amuse when he notice the child wearing a three-piece suit. He looks like a little yakuza boss, slicking back his hair will be a plus but who would let a child wear one in such hot weather. It’s spring but the weather is hot, maybe the child belongs to a stuck up rich family who force the child to wear those uncomfortable clothes.

The kid blinks and waves his hand in Akihito’s face to catch his attention.

“What?” Akihito asks, looking for some candies in his pocket so the child will leave him alone and can think what to do.

“I’m Ichirou” the kid introduces, stopping Akihito on what his doing.

“Oh so you can talk. Then answer my previous questions” Akihito sigh, annoyed a little because the kid is thinning his patience but his controlling it. He won’t hurt a kid no matter what. It’s just hard to understand children.

The kid look away seems thinking then look back at Akihito tilting his head, contemplating if he should tell.

“ _Cute_ ” Akihito thought.

“I’m Ichirou, your son…” Ichirou counts using his finger and show his two hands to Akihito.

“...ten years from now” the kid give him a sheepish smile.

Akihito looks at him, gaping and then he starts to laugh, rolled in the field, clutching his stomach. With teary eyes after laughing Akihito compose his self.

“You’re my son, and you’re saying you’re from the future, hahaha, that’s funny kid, really funny” Akihito wipes the tears from his laughing. Ichirou pouts at this making Akihito coo at him.

Ichirou glares at him. Akihito stops his laughing when he notices the glare. The glare so much resembles his.

“Okay kid, if I’m your father, what’s my favorite hobby” Akihito asks, humoring the kid.

“You’re… not actually my father” the kid answers not sure if he should continue. This makes Akihito confuse.

“You said you’re my son” Akihito inquires, the kid nod. At this point Akihito is sure the kid is playing him.

“Then why did you say I’m not your father?” Akihito asks, knitting his eyebrow, headache coming back.

“You’re my mother” Ichirou answers looking straight at Akihito that seems taking his time to process the information, tilting his head in the process, Ichirou copying this, trying to figure out what his mom thinking. Suddenly Akihito’s eyes grow wide when the idea hit him.

“NO...no no no ...NO” Akihito starts, standing up, forgetting the pain in his body and face, he starts to pull his hair walking back and forth while saying No.

“No way. I’m not gay. Are you saying I’m dating a guy and we adopt you and I’m the woman in the relationship?” Akihito burst catching his breath after. Ichirou wonder where his mother get those ideas, his mother is really something.

“That’s a big no. No way. I’m a woman’s man. You know what I’m thinking about this. You’re just messing my head aren’t you? Yes that should be” Akihito continues his rumble while Ichirou shakes his head and controls his self not to face palm but he still did nonetheless. He never thought how idiot his mother sometimes. He even thinks his more mature than his mother even if he is still five turning six a few more days.

“Why are you face palming?” Akihito suddenly asks, giving the kid questioning look. Ichirou only sigh.

“No, young man, don’t act like that in front of me” Akihito complains motherly like, like how Ichirou always remember when his mother complains if he acts or gets interested in his father’s job or when he steal chocolate chips.

“Mom I have name, stop calling me kid or young man.” Ichirou whines, pouting, looking at Akihito with puppy dog eyes.

“What did you just call me? Oh no, don’t look at me like that” Akihito who slowly getting weak at the cuteness. Almost giving up to the ridiculous idea and just accept it. No he’ll stand to his motto that he is a ladies’ man.

Ichirou is thinking if he should or should not tell to the teenager that he conceive him, carry him in his stomach for nine months. After watching his mom hysteric he decided he will just left the explanation to his teenage self, Chi and just act like a child he should be as his mom reminded him most of the time.

He held both his hand ups, intending to be carried cause his sleepy. Akihito contemplates on what to do but he notices that Ichirou’s eyes are droopy. Akihito sighs to this and carries the child who instantly fell asleep.

“You’re heavy” Akihito complains. A grumble is the only thing he heard then a soft snoring. He decides to go straight home then ask the kid questions or better bring him to the police station. The last thing he wants is to be in jail and give his parents heart attack when they get back after a week.

He then calls Kou and Takato for help.

The thought of dating a man makes him shiver. He swears that he’ll only love women no matter what. The kid is only playing him. Past, present, future, he will only date a woman.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami, Kirishima and Suoh are in a baseball field. Why? Because a while ago while Asami is checking some documents in club Dracaena, a brat appeared like he owns the place, the club’s security tailing him, trying to grab the kid out.

The kid shout profanities at them when they grab him but Asami stop them.

The kid stand proudly in front of Asami and his two trusted subordinates.

A shock can be seen in the three when the kid removes his hood, glasses and facemask, showing his face.

There in front of them is teenage version of Asami, wearing casual clothing, in Asami’s view, rubbish clothes.

Black hair, golden-eyed with a hint of wittiness when he gives a sharky grin, the difference that lacking from the older Asami.

The kid forwardly said his Asami’s son ten years from today and even happily recommend DNA test when they laugh about it.

Asami as careful as he is, accept the DNA thing to process that Kirishima took care off immediately. Even superstitious, Asami will never get his guard down. Not believing in luck, there’s a definite reason why he wouldn’t do so in time travelling but having a look alike is another thing especially when he is the only known Asami. And an Asami have only those golden eyes.

His amused that the kid had the guts to challenges him in a battle of real men. Asami as a good sport, let the kid choose what the game is, that’s why they are in a baseball center.

The brat, the most stubborn person Asami met, challenged Suoh and Kirishima too when Asami proves his skill after ten minutes in the game.

The kid have been missing his hit, he even throw the bat and avoided the ball for an hour now. He didn’t even hit any when Suoh take his turn and when Kirishima steps in, surely the kid will lost some of that pride.

“Ichirou-kun” calls Kirishima in behalf of Asami, whose patience is running out.

“Just a minute, I will get this” Ichirou shouts back readying from the incoming ball. Kirishima sigh and look at Suoh for help before Asami decide to kill them all.

Suoh shrug and just watch ahead, letting Kirishima device a plan to get the kid out in the platform and just accept his defeat. Before he can start to that, a happy shout interrupts him.

“Yes” Ichirou shouts, fist balled up high when he hit the ball finally, making Kirishima give a relief sigh.

“See that old man, I win” Ichirou boastfully said. Kirishima and Suoh wanted to correct the kid but Asami stop them. He only hit one while Kirishima hit his final ball before straightening his clothes and remind the kid of his lost. But they never thought the kid won’t accept any of it, instead give them a wise comeback.

“Because I win, uncle Kei should treat me, and because dad and uncle Suoh cheat the time and win, they will be treated too. Pocky where coming” the kid shouts the last part and happily run to the nearest convenience store putting his glasses and hoodie back.

“Kirishima, take care of the brat, give him whatever he wants and get as many information as you can” Asami orders and Suoh walks to the car to open the door for his boss.

Kirishima for the first time wants to say no but immediately dismiss it when Asami look at him with a raise eyebrow.

“Hai Asami-sama” Kirishima bows not really looking forward to the babysitting duty.

Kirishima glare at Suoh who gives him a pitiful look.

Kirishima never imagine that the kid is talkative. If this is Asami, he swears he was on drug. The fact that the kid looks like Asami and acting un-Asami like makes Kirishima dizzy and nauseous, he feels like his on high, he even asks himself if he accidentally take a drug that time.

But he needs to get a grip on his self, he has a mission to finish.

They are having dinner in one of Asami’s resto, letting the kid clean the house. The kid has a large appetite, un-Asami like character that Kirishima is not taking well.

“I bet you’re wondering why I am in this timeline, that... eh, I really don’t know myself. But you know what, Rou should be doing his job. Not sleeping and be spoiled by mom. I swear he enjoys the attention. That wimp” the kid mumbles putting sushi in his mouth, beaming afterwards.

“Who is Rou?” Kirishima asks, headache forming.

“His child me. I swear he forgets we’re one sometimes. He doesn’t think that his child mind and memory will be passed on me. I swear I’m not that dump.” this makes Kirishima knit his eyebrows. He doesn’t understand what the kid is saying. It seems in Kirishima’s life time that this is the first time he can’t comprehend a thing. Ichirou catching this stops eating and take a deep breath.

“I mean… forget it, it’s nothing” Ichirou decided, knowing his father, he’ll immediately order to search the child version of him and that will not be a good idea in so many ways.

“You know you can start the 20 questions, you’re my favorite uncle and I don’t want your head in my father’s platter.” Ichirou say after and starts to munch the third batch of his order, seemingly not gross to the idea, Kirishima on the other hand gulp and unconsciously let his hand massage his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2: The future and the far future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in future and the far future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is 17 and Asami is 29, this is six years before they meet and Akihito is 27 in the present time of the story.
> 
> I will also constantly edit every chapter of my story before I post another one, habits never die that easily hehe. I felt pressured, in good and bad ways, the attention is overwhelming.
> 
> And another thing, Please tell me if you get confuse on the timeline thingy and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Special thanks to Shikava, Yuhara, kayhimura, Aclo, can_dh, Engkantada08, hikaru_itsuko, universalbunny, TheDeadlySilence, Jambee, heth_yinyang_neko, lovefinder, iggydarling, ZWZYBZJ, min_hime, Ethrodel, DragonLove15, jijijia, Emily127, fanfic3112, AkumaHeichou, Myesha, 00AnimeSoul00, sheep231, and TheSilentRed as well as the guests who have been there from the start. Thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> Please read the note at the bottom, I'll be glad if you'll participate.
> 
> This is originally in ff.net.
> 
> And thank you for bearing with me, specially my grammar. Thank you for correcting the misspellings, appreciate that greatly and for all the advises.
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder Series is not mine, Yamane Ayano does.
> 
> Enjoy!

The guards look frantically around for their little master. They are watching him awhile ago in the shadows when suddenly the young master disappears in thin air.

They scrambled looking everywhere, afraid not only to their boss but the mother of their young master too. He becomes the scariest person when he sees his son with his father.

Their boss and their young master's mother are not on good term. The goons are caught in between their dispute.

The two stiffen when the doors to the garden suddenly opens. Their nightmare getting real every second the man gets to their direction.

"Why are you two here?" the question asks harshly by the scariest person they met.

"You are sent by that bastard again, aren't you? How many times do I need to drive all of you away?" the man continues, the two look at each other, pointing who shall talk to the man.

"A…I mean Takaba-san" one of them starts, earning the infamous glare. These days, Asami's men are avoiding being assign to look over the mother-son duo duty. And the two guards today will not leave the day without bleeding ears.

"What? Where is Ichirou? The wedding will start soon." Akihito looks around, the glare becoming permanently settled to the two. The goons, control their self not to back away, that'll be degrading to their part. Akihito eyeing them when he notices his son is nowhere to be found.

"Where did you hide him? Don't tell me the bastard orders you to kidnap my SON." Akihito shouts the last part making the two flinch but before they can speak again, Akihito beat them to it again.

"I'll ask you two again, . ?" Akihito asks staring down the two.

"Takaba-sama" the guards receives a glare.

"I mean Takaba-san, we are guarding young master from this morning but as he plays around he suddenly disappear to thin air." Daisuke, one of the guards answer truthfully, preferring not to lie and be killed, if Akihito wouldn't do it first.

"Are you saying a five year old run out the two of you who are big as bear?" Akihito scrutinizes.

"No sir, he disappeared." Corrects Akira, who doesn't take the accusation of being incapable well. He backs a step away when Akihito looks him up and down.

"Do you think I will believe that?" Akihito scoffs.

"Aki-chan don't be hard to them. I'm sure Ichi-chan is somewhere else, beside the bride is here looking for you." Kou said suddenly behind Akihito.

"What if Asami orders them to kidnap him and ruin this important they of my life?" Akihito points out.

"My my my Akihito, when did you even let Asami affect you that much?" Takato interjects entering the premises.

"But..." Akihito whines.

"No buts...Ichirou is being uncomfortable to his three piece suit. He might be in one of the rooms, trying to change, he hates those type of clothes" Kou enlighten him.

"His cute at those clothes" Akihito commented pouting.

"Because he looks like little Asami" teases Kou.

"Who says to bring that bastard nam..." Akihito stops. Eyes widening in realization as a memory suddenly pops in his mind.

Akihito slumping in the wall, catching the attention of the occupants and producing a whiny sound.

"Oh no, I'm that stuck up parent" Akihito blurts out, grumbling at the realization why his son is wearing a three piece suit when he meets him 16 years ago. Dismay is visible to his face, followed by whine and pulling his hair.

 

* * *

 

Asami looks nowhere in particular. His contemplating if he does the right choice. Giving Ichirou his freedom, letting him study abroad. It's one of the things Akihito wants for Ichirou, freedom and one of the conditions of the peace treaty they signed together before. He has that gut feeling that he should have thought that particular condition to be remove or rephrase, to the point that his son will still in his sight.

Asami is more than happy to send off his number one enemy in Akihito's attention. No his not jealous, it's not jealousy, his claiming what his and Akihito is his.

But now that Ichirou is thirteen, the dreaded condition that he hopes to never happen because of the environment of his business, is now happening without his control. A mistake he should have cleared through the years.

"Sir the preparations are ready, guards are stationed inside and outside the school. Five of them are employed in the school and the dorm while the rest are station to live near around the school." Kirishima reports.

"Kirishima..." calls Asami, staring ahead.

"Hai Asami-sama" asks the unflappable secretary.

"I am doing the right thing?" Asks Asami seeming to ask himself too. The secretary, saying that his shock is understatement. This is the first time his boss question his own action. He immediately compose himself when Asami face him, clearing his throat.

"Sir, I know you'll grant anything Akihito-san wishes and as may as I oppose the idea about letting Ichirou studies abroad. We can't do anything because you sign the papers sir. I mean you should have done something about it before." Kirishima let out a deep breathe.

"Are you saying it's my fault because I sign those damn papers?" Asami asks coldly. Kirishima try not to sigh, instead let out what he holds up.

"No sir, as I said its Akihito-san's wish. I know that his happiness and Ichirou-sama's happiness is your priority and we're doing our best to maintain it even if you're still in dispute with Akihito-san" this earns a glare from Asami.

Kirishima and the others even the guards are always caught to the fight of the two especially if it involve Ichirou's well-being. It will take time for the two to be in good terms again.

"Sir..." Kirishima calls wanting to apologize for the rudeness.

"It's fine Kirishima. I just have this feeling that I made the wrong decision" Asami again goes back to musing about Ichirou. He has the feeling that he'll regret his decision soon.

Suddenly all blood drains from Asami when a sudden memory rush back in his mind, he felt the humiliation coming back as if it was only yesterday. Horrored to that event

"Asami-sama" calls Kirishima worried.

"I'll surely regret this" Asami voice out.

Later did he know that letting this to happen will make a great change to his perfectly compose educated well mannered son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to ask, if Feilong will have a child, what would be the name? If Feilong is married, is it to a woman or man? If man who would it be? Is he the uke or seme? What do you think?
> 
> By the way, in advance, I'm having my finals so I'll try to post until chapter 6, the rest will be in new year. Thanks for supporting.


	4. 17 years old Akihito’s predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is convince by Takato and Kou to play along with Ichirou. Ichirou mess his mom date. A play date with Ichirou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I update only now, the next chapter will be up soon
> 
> Rewritten May 16 2018

Akihito considers playing along with the kid as Kou and Takato advice. He sigh, he never thought the child has a strong lungs.

Ichirou scream so much that the house seems to shake when Akihito insist going on the police station.

Thanks to Kou's and Takato's mature side, the problem is resolve. Akihito is hesitant on playing along with the kid because of the jail thing in his mind. But Kou and Takato will be with him along the way so he succumbs to his fate.

Takato hums as he pulls Ichirou's bangs into a tail and pulling the hood of his onesy. He looks over at his work. Ichirou smile at him before dashing to get the ball he throws in the other side.

Akihito almost squeals when the bunny ears in Ichirou's bunny onesy moves side to side as he run.

 _"No he should not be captivated in the cuteness, this is only his dream"_  he chants on his head. And he doesn't squeal, his not a girl.

"You should join your son." Kou teases, chuckling at Akihito.

"The bunny onesy's perfects, I'm really a good fashion guru" Takato boast, giving a cheeky grin to both his best friend. Akihito shakes his head.

"Hey, it's better than the suit" Takato whine at Akihito's disapproval.

"Yeah, he looks like a delinquent like you when he is in that suit, heck his boss and you're the subordinate" Kou added, Akihito glares back.

"I'll never be a subordinate of whomever. I'll be a renowned photographer in the world."

"No, you'll be a mother" Both Takato and Kou said, contradicting what Akihito claims. The two runs when Akihito suddenly stands up and chase them. Ichiro seeing this join his mother in chasing the two with the broom as his sword.

* * *

Kou and Takato held Ichirou's hands in each side, swaying him up and down while Akihito grumbles behind, a pout visible in his face. They are in an amusement park. They plan this trip for a while now with the girls in their class not a child who claims to be his.

He grumpily walks to the entrance but when he sees Mai-chan, his long time crush, he brightens up immediately forgetting about his predicament that called Ichirou instantly.

Akihito skips happily to his way to Mai-chan, looking like a dog excitedly wagging his tail to meet his master passing Kou and Takato who gives him a disapproving sigh.

The two both knew that Mai-chan doesn't think of him the way he thinks about her. Mai-chan is being a role model of a perfect girl, entertaining Akihito's fondness of her for her own reputation.

The two only shakes their head at Akihito's naivety.

"Mama is always cheerful" comments Ichirou, giving the impression that this is not the first time he sees his mother acts like this.

"And he forgets that we're here" Takato added, watching as Akihito acts like a dog in front of Mai-chan.

"Father, prefers him as a cat not a dog." Ichirou said and pull both his uncle to where his father is. Kou and Takato look at each other, contemplating at what Ichirou said.

Akihito never thought that this day will come that Mai's attention is all his. Mai-chan even pats his head. He thinks the possibility of him and Mai-chan together will start today, he only needs to confess.

"Mai-chan I…" he was interrupted when Ichirou suddenly appears in-between them.

"Mai-chan" Kou and Takato greeted. Mai-chan bows back to them follows by the two other girls behind that the only notice when the two complains to Mai-chan. They didn't even hide the fact that they don't like to have a group date with the three unpopular guys in the school. But their attention is averted when Ichirou suddenly whines in front of Akihito.

"Papa…" he calls at Akihito with his hands raise, wanting to be picked up. Akihito panics and looks around, he got a questioning look from the group of girls.

"I…it's not…I…" Akihito stutters making Ichirou's whine louder.

"By the way, this is Ichirou, Akihito's little brother" Kou reasoned. Akihito sends him a relief look, thanking him for the rescue. But little brother, can't he think a better idea. He and Ichirou don't look alike. Obviously the girls didn't believe them. He can see that in Mai-chan he is a single father at a young age, this will ruin his future with her. He needs to think of a solution to this misunderstanding and then a savior comes in the form of his best friend Takato.

"He is Akihito's step brother" Takato explain. Not making things right. When did he have a stepbrother but the girls seem to accept the lie and fawn over to the cute Ichirou, did he say the  _cute_  word, na ah, he won't fall to the kids charm and be hypnotize of being his parent. He will not be accused of child abduction. Akihito nods to himself with that thought in his mind.

"Kawaii..."squeal the group of girls. Ichirou deadpan at the girls reaction, used to be fawned by his mother, this is nothing unusual.

"But why does he call you papa?" Mai-chan asks innocently, trying to pinch Ichirou's cheek. Ichirou seeing this hide behind Akihito. He hates being pinched because it hurts. His father is right, he shouldn't let anyone just approach him. Especially woman who thinks they can control him. If Akira-san, his bodyguard is here, he'll immediately order him to vanish these girls. But his mother will get mad again if he acts like his father. So he'll remain as an obedient child until he turns at the age where he can have his father's business.

"Hehe" Akihito rubs the back of his heas as he can't s answer Mai-chan.

"Kawaii…" he didn't expect that Mai-chan reacts positively to this. Akihito carries Ichirou.

"Ichirou really look up at me as his father" Akihito boost making his two best friends roll their eyes. Ichirou remain unemotional at what his mother is playing. His mother is way predictable. Now he understands why his father called him troublesome kitten.

Akihito's future with Mai-chan is looking bright, that's what he thought for his self. But his two best friends thinks that his being pathetic. His future is already decided, Ichirou is there, his future. They really want to hit Akihito in the head; Ichirou is not an instrument to be use as a bait to date those girls.

"Akihito is really impossible" Takato voice out, as they watch Akihito using Ichirou to attract Mai to be in the Ferris wheel.

"I never thought that Akihito will stoop down this low for Mai-chan" Kou added.

"She has totally control to Akihito" The two both sigh. If the two of them is not here, Akihito will be rob off his money, buying all things for Mai-chan.

This day will surely be a long one. Ichirou surrenders to this rather problematic side of his mother. Thinking of a way to get back to him when he gets older, but then he's a mama's boy, his father is always welcome to be his playmate. He sure will love his father's reaction. This put a smile to his unemotional face making Mai try to pinch his face again.

Ichirou tears up, for the first five years of his life; riding a Ferris wheel never felt this scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this makes sense, next chapter on the way. This story is way longer than I thought.
> 
> Review please
> 
> Rewritten May 16 2018


	5. Asami's Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichirou's day in a beach
> 
> Rewritten May 16. 2018

Kirishima never thinks that he is an incapable person. The reports he gathered from Ichirou is labeled as useless. It's barely called information. The kid doesn't disclose anything important. The 20 questions are only about his likes and dislikes. This earns him a questioning look from Asami.

"I am sorry Asami-sama" Kirishima starts.

"What for" Asami asks not looking up from the documents his studying.

"Sir I am to say I didn't obtain valuable information from Ichirou-san." Kirishima explain.

"Kirishima the report" Asami calls with a stern voice. Not buying his secretary's excuses.

Kirishima clears his throat, feeling incapable of being a secretary. He didn't know if the information he gathered is reliable.

"Hai Asami-sama" Kirishima starts, scanning the report in his hand. The 20 questions didn't help that much.

"Ichirou-san said that his reason why his here is to get rid of some leeches...I think some people other than his mother that comes in your way sir. He also included about messing your life. I think sir that his not telling the truth. He also blurted out about someone named Rou, a child him as he said. I believe that the child is with his mother now. When I ask about this, he immediately dismisses the idea." Kirishima pause. He needs to report everything the kid's said no matter what it is, even if it's an insult to their boss. It's his job.

"Is that all?" Asami who looks out his office window, thinking the brat is playing on him.

"He also said that he surpass you in many ways" Kirishima added. Asami look at him amusedly.

"How so?" Asami asks.

"He didn't say anything else; the kid diverts every question I ask on something else." Kirishima informs.

"What is the kid doing now?" asks Asami. Looking forward to what the kid means about surpassing him.

"His in the beach right now, Kaito and Akira are guarding him in a safe distance."Kirishima answers. Asami looks out to his hotel's room over viewing the beach. He has more things to do than to deal with a brat. After settling the drug deal later tonight with a Chinese dealer he needs to go back tomorrow in Tokyo and meet another headache-worthy business partner and omiai.

"Keep an eye to the kid until I settle things down" Asami orders.

"Yes Asami-sama" Kirishima bows and exits.

Ichirou looks around; he looks like a child who's first time in Japan.

"Okinawa's beach is world class" he exclaims. He rounded the area, and a mischievous glint in his eyes finds its way when he sees a blond toddler.

"Tsuyo-chan" he hugs the kid who yelp when a stranger suddenly hugs him and flying him in the air. Ichirou settles him down after a couple of turns.

Tsuyo finds his balance after that crazy fly.

"Who…who are you mister?" asks the child, Ichirou gives him a cheeky grin.

"Of course, you're future boss. I didn't know that you're this cute. To note that a grumpy butler will this cute…" Ichirou takes out his phone and takes a selfie with the child.

"Now, I can blackmail you in the future." Ichirou said.

Tsuyo tears up. Ichirou, the great babysitter as he proclaims carry his future butler to stop crying and settles him down again and starts playing with the child.

"Haru is two years younger than you, so that means his a baby right now. That's unfortunate; I should have a hold on something from my future secretary." Ichirou said loudly making Tsuyo tremble in fear, he doesn't know this mister but he plays with him. Is this why his parents told him not to talk to stranger? His tears wells ups again and Ichirou notice this, Ichirou shares his precious snack, noting to collect the payment when his back to his own timeline.

Kaito and Akira who was watching this felt scared. They are thinking that their young master, Asami's little brother as Suoh and Kirishima have told, might abduct the child. Their phone is ready when that happens, their boss the older Asami might get rid of them if this happen. If he found out that his little brother get in jail because of child abduction. But the two didn't know that there is far more ridiculous reason for their death.

* * *

Asami shot the Chinese dealer in his knees. The Chinese dealer thinks that he is easily deceive but this lowly life drug dealer doesn't know who they are dealing with.

"Suoh" calls Asami, Suoh knows what his boss wants, to torture the Chinese dealer who deceive them and make him talk where the real cocaine are.

"Kirishima, where going back to Tokyo now." Asami orders, he wasted his precious time to a rat.

Kirishima bows and calls Kaito to bring Ichirou back so they can go back now to Tokyo.

Asami and Kirishima are going back to their hotel when Kirishima shouts suddenly.

"What did you say?" Kirishima asks calmer than a while ago.

"Kirishima-san, Ichirou is at the stage right now…we can't approach him because of the crowd" Kaito reports, Kirishima doesn't understand what he means about crowd and stage. The reception is not that bad but a lot of noise can be heard.

"Kirishima look at the beach front." Akira shouts on the phone.

Kirishima goes to where the beach is nothing unusual there. There's a stage there and the noisy crowd his phone is picking up.

"What's the problem about that? Just bring the kid he..." Kirishima stop when he looks at the stage, squinting his eyes. The phone drops when he clearly sees the man in the center.

"Kirishima" calls Asami who doesn't get any respond to his secretary.

"Kirishima" he calls again. It seems that his secretary will not answer him. The secretary is frozen where he is standing, this makes Asami approach him.

"S…Sir..." Kirishima stutters pointing at the direction of the beach where the stage is.

Asami look at the direction wondering what makes his secretary act like this.

Asami doesn't think that there is something wrong, he turns around, leaving his secretary who is being insane right now. But something caught his vision, something that makes him freezes on the spot.

There on the stage is the brat. Yes, you're right his there singing on the top of his lungs, gladly, to Asami's reputation sake, he's still wearing his sunglasses and his hat. But then the unexpected happen, the song's melody start to become smooth and Ichirou who seems use at the attention and the crowd picks two girls in the audience and dance with them lewdly.

Asami almost got a heart attack when Ichirou removes his glasses and continuously singing and dancing lewdly in front of so many people.

Asami is fine with everything the brats do, but dancing and singing with that face, the face that should posses' prim and proper attitude is a different thing.

With his patience gone and a deadly aura becoming prominent, Asami is ready to kill everyone who witnesses this massacre-worthy moment.

"Kirishima…" the deadly call wakes the paralyze secretary and gone to the beach himself to fix the problem.

After this Kirishima needs to bleach his brain. A very active teen Asami look alike is like an apocalypse. He is sure that the kid's personality is not from Asami, he promise to himself that whoever Ichirou's mom, he needs to discipline her but what happens tonight may lead his boss to kill the woman who birth Ichirou-san.

With Ichirou-san around, the days might get scarier than usual.

Dark aura surrounds Asami as he tries to erase that bleach-worthy memory. He might need to lock up his so called son for a while.

A scary grin appears in Asami's face scaring the hotel staff who he passes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay jaja...
> 
> way to go Ichirou, you really know how to torment your father
> 
>  
> 
> I've read the new chapter of the Finder Series, I'm actually hesitating at first because it might change this story but gladly nothing will be change just confirmed that It's Mikhail and Fei Long, I'm shipping this two for a while now, my story will be longer than what I intended.
> 
> P.S I'm sorry if I didn't keep my promise of updating every 5 days last year, I didn't expect that I'll be busy that's why. I guess I need to explain to put away my guilt. I deeply apologize for the promise I never meant to break. Next chapter will be up this week. I guess
> 
> P.S.S. Thank you for still reading this


	6. Troublesome Ichi, Wimpy Rou part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichirou is detained and the other Ichirou is crying

Ichirou glare at the hotel's door and to his bodyguard Kaito that blocking the way, he bet that Akira's outside. His father really knows how to cage someone. His wondering how his mother deals with it in the early stage of their relationship, acquaintance as his mother preferred. He's mother is still in denial even the years passed, every time he asked how his parents come to know each other.

He sighs at his predicament and continuously glares at the bulky man, pouring his frustration and anger at the same time.

"Do you think I'm a child to be detained, it's not like I'll mess his omiai, and I'll bet the lady will choose me over him" Ichirou grumbles.

Kaito stand still ignoring the younger Asami. Yesterday's incident, have impacted them so much. Kirishima scolded them so much that their ears bled. And they witness the real monster Asami was, the one the earned him the underworld king. They never thought that, in the whole years of their service under the underworld king that they will face his wrath.

That makes them to never cross path with their boss but what really marks their fear is when Ichirou step out for them and explains to their big boss that he was indeed the one in wrong. They are not thankful about this because this only makes Asami's blood boil. And he is not one to buy explanation that easily.

He and Akira face the biggest challenge to their lives, to kill their self because of their failure. Again the younger Asami interjected and announced that he will kill the two if they are a failure, this caught their boss attention and miraculously gave them a second chance but that second chance didn't sit well for the two. Crossing path to Asamis are equivalent to death no matter who's right or wrong. Back to the present situation, Kaito tries his best to do his job and ignore their bocchan.

Ichirou stairs down Kaito, he needs a plan to get out of the room. His father suddenly decided that he should be a prison for the whole day because of what he did last night.

"It's not like I have done wrong last night" He shout, frustrated, he hates to be caged, and he sure gets that from his mother. He suddenly perks up when an idea gets to him getting the guards attention. Kaito tries not to gulp, hoping and wishing that his bocchan will just stay still.

"Kaito-kun" he sweetly said, he slowly walks to the guard, Kaito in the other hand sweat drop. Everything that the younger Asami do will get him near the death's door. He tries his best to ignore the young man.

Ichirou put his both hands around Kaito.

"Oh come on, don't ignore me" Ichirou said playing Kaito's hair who shiver at the touch. He looks away from his young master who stares at him with puppy dog eyes.

Being here is a torture for Kaito, it's like that their boss, the older Asami is playing a trick on him. This is definitely a nightmare; a psychological test to see if his still sane.

_"Get a grip Kaito"_  he said to himself.

"Yare yare, you're boring" Ichirou deadpan and removes his hand around Kaito making the latter produce a sigh of relief.

Then suddenly Ichirou moves so quick knocking Kaito out. A loud thud was produced when Kaito slumps down the floor unconscious.

"Sorry, Kaito-kun" Ichirou apologizes and hides behind the door.

Akira enters and goes directly to Kaito's direction. Ichirou sneaks out and run, Akira notices him. Akira calls out for some back up and proceeds to chase the witty bocchan.

Ichirou laugh while running maneuvering easily at all the corners.

* * *

Akihito smile so brightly that he can rival the sun. He squeezes Ichirou in his hand. Ichirou plead to his uncles to save him, he thought his use to his mother's antic but this is in different level.

"Ichirou you're such a blessing, Mai-chan will surely dates me now." Akihito said raising Ichirou in the sky and turning around, looking like crazy in front of the hotel beside the amusement park.

Kou and Takato only sigh at the sight of their love struck friend. When Akihito is determined it's hard for them to keep him out of the track so the two only sympathizes Ichiro's situation.

They get inside the hotel, deciding that each pair should have one room, meaning Akihito and Mai-chan plus Ichirou will be sharing one, so was Kou and Takato with the two other girls. It should have been the boys will share one room and the girls will share another but Mai-chan wants to be with Ichirou and Ichirou wants to stay with Akihito and Akihito is like an idiot agreeing in everything Mai-chan's words. The two girls didn't agree to this, even Kou and Takato but Mai-chan is firm to her words.

Ichirou suddenly want s to go back to his timeline, wanting to be out to the lady's advances. He wishes that his older self is the one dealing with this.

Gladly Kou and Takato took the matter to their own hands. Grabbing Akihito's arms in each side and hitting his head at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" Kou and Takato shout in unison, and the scolding session starts. They look like parents that reprimanding their child, in this case Akihito. Ichirou taking a deep breath flee away from the group, looking somewhere to hide and enjoy the solitude it will bring.

He looks back again, tears well up, he runs faster and bumps to someone making him drop on his bum and his tears descends like a waterfall.

* * *

Ichirou dash away from Akira and the backup guards, a vision of his mother, Akihito being scolded by Kou and Takato distracted him, making him trip but thank goodness to his reflexes his face didn't meet the floor.

"That wimp, why is he crying again" Ichirou gritted, pissed off at his younger self's crying state. He speeds up when he notices the guards are almost getting on him. He runs to the fire exit and jumps on the stairs and sprint out to the lobby until he's out of the hotel, looking around to a familiar place his vision shown him a while ago.

He bumps to something making him fall down because it hits his knees.

He scratches the back of his head ready to curse the object that blocks his way.

"What the…" he stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the next chapter will be the present timeline, maybe just maybe.
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit short.


	7. When is US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek on the present time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short

_That night, we end all things_

_The universe knows how hard I walk away from you_

_That night, the stars are hiding_

_Intentionally making it dark_

_The darkness of my emotion_

_Same as the darkness of the sky_

_Accompanying my sadness._

_I tried to play in the rain_

_Hoping it will wash away my pain and sweep it somewhere_

_But no, I’m the one that the rain played_

_I’m the one that the universe betrayed_

_The universe is a traitor_

_I tried to run the opposite direction the world rotates_

_Trying to chase the days where I’m with you_

_When we are both lost in our surroundings_

_When we both pray in the abyss_

_Can I turn back the hours, minutes or seconds?_

_Can I?_

_Can we do it again?_

_If not, can we turn back time?_

_The you and me_

_And what used to be US_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A loud bang disturbs the serenity of the flank, the van is on fire lighting up the mountains and a body that thrown out of the vehicle.

The heavy downpour hit him hard, washing the blood out of his body. The blood flow freely from several scratches and a gunshot, now lie in pools and soak his clothes. His eyes look like a clouded sky. Tears glides in his cheeks joining the rain.

His body numb, even if he commands every muscle to move, nothing happens. He can only hear his own scream. He can’t voice out as he can’t control his body.

His eyesight blurs, not because his tears are falling nonstop. Everything become fuzzy then comes nothing. His consciousness was floating through an empty space. Through the space, his heartbeat pounded loudly, echoing in his ears alongside his fading pleas.

All his energy drain away as the rain gets stronger until finally all is black but before he was succumb his voice come back and calls to one person.

“Asami...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the present time. The poem base on a spoken poetry. It's like I just translate it in english I guess  
> Next chapter will be the past. Next week will be the next update I guess.


End file.
